Letting Go (Title Work in Progress)
by BlackSt4r
Summary: so far, there's only one chapter but i really want people to review, honest reviews. So plz read. Oh and rated T for swearing... and i don't own Gumball. Sevurd - BlackSt4r - Gumball - Ben Bocquelet


**Chapter 1: Prologue...**

**Note: This chapter is short because it's just a chapter to get to know the characters. basically a prolouge.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... *Camera On* *Set Settings: 1080P* *Confirm* *Start Timer: 0 Min, 5 Sec.* *End Timer: xxx* *Save Settings* *Record* *Recording in 5,4,3,2,1* ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Hey world, my name is Sevurd D. Watterson. I'm 16 years old and I was born on May 8,2006. If you guessed right, it's 2022. and i just wanted to point something out, we didn't really advance like we predicted. We don have hover cars or teleporters that never fails. we still have ground vehicles/cars and... oh i'll explain later. Again my name is Sevurd, blah blah blah, 2006 and moving on. My father is Gumball Watterson. a little about him. he's a". The camera buzzes a bit. " I still couldn't believe how a he became a". Camera buzzes again. "His childhood. A careless, goofy cat to a calm but still adventurous cat. Anyways, he's 39 and really healthy. My mom on the other hand isn't with me anymore. Her name was Sonia. she died when I was seven. She sacrificed hers..."

**... ... ... ... ... ...*Batteries Exhausted-cooldown needed* *Shutting Down* ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Sevurd's POV:**

"Damn it, not again..." Sevurd whispered while face palming his face.  
Sevurd took the Blue Nikon off the tri-pod and tossed it on his bed and plotted his head down on his bed as well. Suddenly, he felt a deep chill shimmer through his spine. Sevurd lifted his head and slowly and faced the alarm clock. *7:05 A.M*  
"SHIT!" yelled Sevurd. "I'm going to be late for school!"  
Sevurd didn't bother to change his clothes. He kept the same clothes he worn yesterday and dash towards the bathroom. He took the entire tube of tooth paste and squeezed into his mouth. Sevurd slammed the faucet handle to the right, making scolding hot water pour out of the faucet, nearly tearing off the handle. He then cupped a mouth full of water and started swishing. The water was really hot but Sevurd ignored the swallowed the minty,fizzy water, and ran down the stairs.

**Gumball's POV:**

Gumball was already awake, sipping on coffee. He just watched the dark-blue cat dash through the front door, leaving it open. Gumball took one more sip of his coffee, risen up from his seat and closed the front door.  
"Every time..." Gumball sighs to himself. "But, at least he's out of my hair for the rest of the morning" Gumball said with a slight smile on his face. Gumball walked towards the basement door and opened it. He turned on the lights and walked down the stairs. Gumball walk forward untill he reached a misplaced wall panel. He pulled it off the wall, revealing a small 9-digit code unit. *beep,beep,beep,beep,beep,beep*. *Gumball entered 050806 and a hidden slide door elevator revealed itself*. Gumball walked into the elevator which led him a mile beneath the base. The elevator door opened, revealing a large white room with trophies and certificates in showcases. But one showcase stood out. This one had a bright baby blue glow surrounding the glossy case. Inside was a dual-wield black and white VX-Scorpions. Under the guns was a glass/plexiglass banner with the words "Master Of Guns" engraved.  
"Someday... you'll be used again... once more" Gumball whispered.

**-Now back to Sevurd, the moment he left home...-**

**Sevurd's POV:**

Sevurd was running down his street like lightning. Today, there were more pedestrians than usaual. There were people patterning the side walks. He had a slight problem of dodging them while still running but he started to become use of the pattern and became a blue blur to the pedestrians. Sevurd passed most of his block. But the streets were jammed with rushing cars. Sevurd didn't have time to slow down or wait.

"Sorry dad..." Sevurd said in his head.

Sevurd took a deep breath, and pre-pared to leap. When he reached the corner of the side-walk, he stopped for a brief second, slightly bent his knee's and leaped over most of the busy intersection. Luckily, the cars at the right lane still had a red light when Sevurd leaped. When he made contact with the next sidewalk,he made a sharp right turn and started running fast again. At that same time, the lights turned green and cars nearly ran him over. Outside, Sevurd was calm but inside, he was terrified. Ahead was more pedestrians patterning the sidewalks again. This time, there were no openings for him to run trough.  
"Come the fuck on..." said Sevurd. He then prepared for another leap, and when he reached his leap point, he jumped as far as he can. The trajectory was leading Sevurd to hitting someone's head. To avoid this, he did a really quick front-flip to lift his feet and head to the same level. When he landed, one of the pedestrians yelled at him " Hey, watch where ya going!". Ahead of Sevurd was another set of pedestrians, blocking the rest of the sidewalk on his side and the other. So Sevurd took drastic measures and ran to the middle of the road. Cars were flying by,avoiding and honking their horns at him. Sevurd ignored the honks. Before, Sevurd made it to the end of the next street, he made an immideate right turn into an alley. This was free of pedestrians of course, but there were a few fence gates tangled in there. Sevurd easily jumped on the wall and landing back on the ground, dodging the tangled fences. A few trash cans lay ahead but he just ran through the openings. When he finally made it out of the alley, he seen his destination, Elmore High. Sevurd was quite tired but he still managed to run at an incredible rate. He was nearing the school, just 100 yards away. But one of the staff was slowly closing and locking the doors(the doors were 3/4 opened). With the remaining energy Sevurd had, he started to run even faster. At the flight of stairs leading to the main door, which was closed half way, Sevurd did one, final leap into the doors, slamming it open, pushing the staff member backwards. He finally made it, but the clocks read *7:19*. He only had one more minute before he was technically late to school. Sevurd was loosing a lot of energy trying to make it to school in time but he felt that he had just enough energy to make it into the class room,which was a few yards away from him. when Sevurd was 10 feet away from the class door, he slid with his arms sticking in front of him. *Ring,Ring,Ring,Ring* The bell rang and part of Sevurd's arms were in the class room. Sevurd was able to muster up enough energy to stand and to say something.

"A-Am I L-La-Late?" wheezed Sevurd

_**Well, what did you think, just please review :'(. I'm trying my best to write a decent fanfic but i just can't grasp any writing concepts correctly. So that's why i need honest/helpful reviews from you guys. So please review...**_


End file.
